criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyes Wide Shut
Eyes Wide Shut is the twelfth case of the game and the last one to take place in the district The Greens Plot: The money theif was on the loose only one was left . The money thief also take his money . A new Detective called arrived in the Newmark Police Department. The player introduced himself . Hasuro was a detective last year in the Pacificburgh Police Department. They got a call from the last man who's money was stolen. When he was talking his call suddenly cut. When the reached the area they saw the man murdered cutted with a saw. They send his body to autopsy. The victim was non other than Baxter Fraser . He escaped the jail and went to,his home his sister-in law went to her mother house.In night the money theif came and asked for money and then killed Baxter . The suspect's were Vladinsky Simpson , Seamus O Brian,victim's cellmate Jack Rivera ,Josh Anderson and the last one Victim's friend Alex Jacob Talking to all of the suspect they finished Chapter 1 and 2 . In chapter 3 Jones came to the duty because Hasuro has to go to home for work. In last after collecting all evidence they finally arrested Seamus O Brian for the murder he first did not admitted the murder but after after 5 to 7 proofs who admitted he said that money is my life . I decided to come and live in The Greens because their are many rich people in their. I finally stoled money from all the rich people except Baxter. I went to his mansion midnight 1:00 am . When I reached their he was smoking and drinking whiskey and wine. When I said give me your money refused . I sat back in my car and bring a saw and cut him Judge Hall sentenced him to life inprisonment with no chance of parole and would return all the money to the people. Victim: Baxter Fraser (found dead in his house cutted all of his body) Murder Weapon: ' Saw' Killer: Seamus O Brian Killer's Profile * The Killer uses dumbbells * The Killer have six- packs * The Killer knows about weapons * The Killer weighs over 200 lbs * The Killer wears a Gym badge Suspects: Jack Rivera Victim's Cellmate Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses dumbbells * The Suspect have six-packs * The Suspect knows about weapons Vladinsky Simson Victim's Lawyer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses dumbbells * The Suspect knows about weapons Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a Gym badge Seamus O Brian Businessman Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses dumbbells * The Suspect have six-packs * The Suspect knows about weapons Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a Gym badge Josh Anderson Victim's Cellmate Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses dumbbells * The Suspect have six-packs * The Suspect knows about weapons Alex Jacob Victim's Friend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses dumbbells * The Suspect have six-packs Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a Gym badge Crime Scenes Trivia: * This Case and Behind These Walls are only the case in which killer become the victim